Episode 1: Nintendo Switch Wish List
'Nintendo Switch Wish List '''is the first episode of Scott The Woz, the video was uploaded on January 7, 2017 on Scott The Woz by Scott Wozniak. Description Let us all take a moment to ponder about our hopes and desires for the next generation of Nintendo before the big January 12 presentation! Characters * Scott Wozniak Credits * Scott Wozniak as Scott Wozniak Plot Break From The Past He notes how he wants the Switch to be a clean break from the Wii U where he notes he liked but it had some problems. Afterwards, he tells us that the Switch seems to be taking on a new direction for Nintendo in almost every way, and how the Wii U had too many acessories and how he wants the Switch to have the standard Switch and Pro Controller. Modern OS Scott says how an account system or cloud storage are needed. He then tells us how he wants an acheivement system on the Switch, he tells us this could be connected to My Nintendo to make it useful. More Galaxy Less 3D (Insert Geographical Term) Scott tells us that he hopes the 3D Mario game (Later known as Super Mario Odyssey) is another Galaxy game or have at least the feel that Galaxy had (Something fresh and new that still felt like Mario.) No DKC or Riot Scott tells us that he thinks the next Retro Studios game will be another Donkey Kong Country because DKCR sold more then the Metroid Prime Trilogy. Scott says he hopes that Retro will do another Metroid, a revival of an old franchise, or a new IP and says Monster Games should do DKC instead with Retro supervising. How Pikmin, Animal Crossing, Metroid, Chibi-Robo, Mario Tennis, And Star Fox Got Their Groove Back He tells how 2015 was quality over quantity noting Amiibo Festival, Federation Force, Zip Lash, Mario Tennis Ultra Smash, and Star Fox Zero, he says Nintendo forgot what made them special and asks Nintendo to bring them back the way they deserve to be brought back. Superfluous Amiibo Support ''WIP Too Much 2D WIP Leaks WIP Music * Breakout - 3D Dot Game Heroes * Nintendo eShop Remix! - DJ ShaK * Gear Getaway 8 Bit Remix - Bulby * World Bowser 8 Bit - Bulby * Strike the Earth! - Shovel Knight * Lambs in Clover - Jack Strachey * Super Mario Maker Title Theme - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS Cards N/A Gallery Nintendo Switch Wish List - Scott The Woz|Video Break From The Past.png|Break From The Past LongBoi.png|More Galaxy Less 3D (INSERT GEOGRAPHICAL TERM) AmiiboSupport.png|Super Fluous Amiibo Support Too Much 2D.png|Too Much 2D Transcript WIP Trivia * This is the first episode of Scott The Woz. * The scene with 11-Year Old Scott Wozniak takes place in 2008, however, in the background pieces of paper saying "Reserved for Xbox One", "Reserved for PS4", and "Reserved for Wii U" can be seen, but in 2008 none of these consoles were released, the Wii U was released in 2012 and the Xbox One and PlayStation 4 were both released in 2013. ** But considering Scott Wozniak's 11-year form predicted the president status of Donald J. Trump which happened when Donald Trump won the American election of 2016, he also predicted the release of Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, it's possible that he was able to predict future console names. * This is the first video to feature music by Bulby. Category:Videos Category:Scott The Woz